


Stand-In

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bummer, Karkat is just a substitute for JOhn, M/M, just Dave wishing he had his real best friend back, this is kinda saddish I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave misses John. But Karkat is an alright replacement for now. (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand-In

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda saddish I guess? Warning you anyway.   
> Also, Dave says a couple swear words but nothing too bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dave smiled and returned the wave that Karkat sent him from the Mayor's side. The tiny, inky skinned carapace was currently showing the troll how to stack cans so they made a bridge. But the second they looked away from his direction his smile turned into a frown. He knew it was stupid and something the angsty protagonist of some teen soap would do but he couldn't help it. He knew if the Mayor saw him frowning then he'd give him those sad eyes. And Karkat...what he did was worse. He'd probe and probe until Dave snapped at him to leave it alone. The troll just couldn't get it through his head that sometimes people need space. He always did crap like that when he thought Dave needed his 'pale guidance' or whatever. But really?  
  
Dave just missed his best friend.  
  
It has been years since he'd last seen or even heard from John. But damn did he miss him. And even though Dave acted cool he was actually really lonely. Rose was the only one on the meteor he was close to on a long term level but she'd taken to spending all her time with Kanaya as of late. And his loneliness only grew without John there to shoot the shit together or have playful arguments with. And the blonde knew it was shitty but he'd been imagining what their meteor trip would be like if it had been John there and not Karkat. Sometimes when the troll was in a good enough mood Dave could imagine he WAS John. Their sarcasm was pretty similar and they each even had shitty taste in movies. Though Karkat leaned more towards romance where John leaned towards action and suspense.   
  
But Dave knew he was getting in too deep with Karkat. Some time during the beginning of their trip he'd jokingly called the troll his 'best bro' and Karkat had taken it WAY too seriously. His eyes had gotten all big and wet and Dave felt like such a dick when the troll had hugged him and said he thought Dave was his 'best bro' too. And then after that Dave had been dragged into the most nauseating bro bond fest he'd ever thought possible. All day long it was full on bonding time with Karkat. Even some nights it was like this because Karkat demanded they have 'best friend sleep overs'. Dave was at his limit. Though he put on a smile and dealt with it. Because at least he wasn't bored and alone with his thoughts of missing John anymore.  
  
Though...lately Dave had begun noticing things. Karkat was getting becoming little too friendly for it to safely stay in 'friend' territory. Even by the troll friendship standards he'd gathered from the 'friend romances' Karkat had made him sit through. Lately the nub horned troll had started holding his hand and sitting almost uncomfortably close to him when they watched movies together on the couch or sat together in can town. But maybe there was just a closer bond between troll BFFs that human BFFs didn't share. Maybe that was why Dave always felt so uncomfortable? God he just wished he knew a troll well enough besides Karkat he could ask these question to.   
  
"What's with the face Strider? Thinking about your shitty raps again?"  
  
Said blond smiled and replied without thinking, "Oh can it Eg-..." but the weight of what he'd almost said hit him like a freight train and he abruptly closed his mouth. Thank god Karkat couldn't see just how wide his eyes were behind his shades. Fuck! He almost called Karkat Egbert. Though Dave breathed a mental sigh of relief when the troll merely narrowed his eyes at him playfully and shot back, "Egg? Is that some stupid human insult or one of your pathetic Strider come backs?" Dave shrugged and gave another fake half smile. "It's an Earth insult dude. Basically means you're being a human dick. And my come backs aren't pathetic dude. You're come backs, if you can even call them that, are pathetic."  
  
They dissolved into playful banter after that. Though the Strider didn't really have his heart in it like he would of had it been with John.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
